


History

by SailorSol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ianto always did love history." Pre-CoE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, "History".

Seeing Jack on that film had sparked Ianto's interest. By then, they all knew Jack couldn't die, so it hadn't been so much a surprise for him to still be alive as it was to see that he had done something other than chase aliens at one point in his life. Somehow it seemed like Torchwood was just as much a part of Jack as he was of the organization, like one could not survive without the other.

(They had proven that wrong when Jack had disappeared. Torchwood could go on _, would_ go on without Captain Jack Harkness.)

Ianto had asked Jack what other jobs he'd had through the years. Ianto already knew about the Time Agency thanks to John Hart, and they already knew he had been a soldier several times over. Jack told him about being a con man, skipping through time for his own personal gain.

(Somehow it seemed out of character for Jack, but Ianto knew just how charming Jack could be, and hardly anyone could resist that smile.)

Later, he learned Jack had been a dance instructor for several years. He tried to claim he'd been the inspiration for that American film _Dirty Dancing_ , and Ianto wasn't sure if he should believe that or not. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Jack.

(He rented the movie that night, and it became harder to doubt Jack's claims.)

Jack pouted for three days over a bruise on his cheek. Usually he healed rather quickly, but this one was stubborn, and Owen had made a snarky comment about Jack not being the prettiest any more. That was when they all learned he had been a model, once.

(Ianto thought maybe Jack was lying, because he hated pictures. He said they made him feel old.)

Jack talked about all sorts of things, sometimes. Pompeii before it was ruined by a volcano millennia ago. King Arthur and his knights. The War of the Roses. Queen Victoria. The glory days of the British empire. Jack was a living museum, a piece of history.

(Ianto always did love history.)


End file.
